A Hidden Secret
by Synthology
Summary: NEW CHAPTER!!!! Fuijin's POV of how she gave birth to a hero and Seifer's only son...though a tradgedy has ended her life forever and left Seifer alone in a world with out love! Please read!!!! This is a QUIFER!!!^-^
1. Seifer's Hidden Chapter

* Ok, this is a hidden chapter of Seifer's life. It is connected to the story, "Final Fantasy 8 Continues." There may be one scene in here that is a lemon close to the end, so please mature audiences only! ^-^ *  
  
  
  
A Hidden Secret  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy sat at a dock fishing away the minutes that flew by. Squall won.his gang defeated Sorceress Ultimecia. Seifer knew that he chose the wrong path and yet Headmaster Cid wanted him to return to Garden. Seifer knew it was Edea's doing. She wanted all her children around her. She was like a mother to him. He snapped out of his trance and looked at Raijin who was kicked into the water again by Fujin.  
  
"Now what did you do that for, Fuj?" Raijin growled out angrily. "Did you ever think that there might be some sharks in here, ya know?"  
  
Seifer smiled and noticed Fujin watching him. She was beautiful but not for him. His posse had followed him everywhere, even when he betrayed Balamb Garden for his sorceress.  
  
"GARDEN." Fujin said. They waited for Raijin to get his ass out of the water and left for Garden.  
  
When they arrived at Garden, many people still hated him and only a few had forgiven him. He then remembered that his twentieth birthday was approaching. He sighed and went into his dormitory room.  
  
He woke up in the early morning hours and got dressed. He wondered if any woman would ever love him after all he had done. Life was hard and unfair, that was the price for dreaming. He walked down the dormitory corridor, accompanied only by his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis awoke to her annoying alarm clock. Her blonde hair was loose and out of place. As usual she was groggy and mad for waking up this early. Whoever made these damn rules is gonna pay! She slipped out of her soft warm bed and slowly walked over to her bathroom. The tiled floor was cold and she jumped as the icy felling swept through her body. After a quick shower, she walked over to her miniature kitchen. As an instructor she had a large dorm. She sleepily sat by the counter waiting for her cup of coffee to boil. She looked up at her calendar and noticed a red circle around July 14.  
  
"July 14.Seifer Almasy's birthday." She read out quietly. His b-day? Lucky 20 and yet should I get him a gift? He was my former enemy and I did grow up with him at the orphanage. At least I can be kind and get him something.  
  
Quistis looked at the clock and saw that she had only and hour before her class started. That would be enough time to go shopping for a birthday gift.  
  
When Quistis arrived in Balamb town, she went straight for the Weapon's shop. She saw Zell speaking with the owner.  
  
".Zell, I want you to take over the shop. It's yours." The old man said.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Femora?" Zell asked. His excitement began to light up his blue eyes. Quistis giggled and went to look around. She then noticed Fuijin and Raijin enter the shop. Great! I hope they aren't here to start trouble. Quistis thought to herself. To her surprise they were observing a few items. Quistis noticed a special sheath cover for gun blades. It was leather black with a weird silver etching on it. Yet when she walked over, Raijin snatched it.  
  
"This will be a great birthday present for Seifer, ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fuijin replied. Quistis sighed and looked around some more, yet she found nothing interesting. After saying bye to Zell and the former shop owner she left. When she passed the Item shop, a shiny light caught her eye. She walked over and saw a silver ring with words carved on the outside. They seemed to spell Wolf. Quistis rung the bell and waited impatiently for the clerk. A young girl came down the stairs. She was dressed sloppily and she looked so familiar.  
  
"May I help you.Quistis Trepe! What are you doing here instructor?!" she asked in shock. Quistis now knew who she was, a young girl from one of her classes.  
  
"I was gonna ask the same thing about you. Mauve, why are you here and not at Garden?" Quistis asked. The instructor crossed her arms and waited for the girl to answer.  
  
"Well, I came to see my parents." Mauve started.  
  
"Hey Mauve? Have you seen my pants anywhere?" a male voice asked. Quistis looked at the now blushing girl and Mauve held her finger up. "One moment please." She said and ran upstairs.  
  
While Quisy waited, she noticed that the ring cost ten thousand gil! Well I'm going to have a little bargain with her. Then Mauve came down again with a boy trailing behind her. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His light brown eyes matched his light tan. His hair was a dark brown and it was still unkempt.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, "I own this store here and is there anything that you would like to see?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that silver ring over there." Quistis said.  
  
"But Miss, that costs a lot of gil. Maybe something else?" he asked.  
  
"No, that ring is all I want to buy from you. Now the price may be high and though you did have one of my students here and not at Garden, maybe we can negotiate." Quistis said. The young man looked at Mauve and sighed, "Very well, but you do know that it's blackmail. Five thousand, no more no less."  
  
"Done." Quistis replied. The clerk took the tag off the ring and handed it over to the instructor.  
  
"Oh and Miss, this is an item shop and we hold strange things here, so if something happens, please don't sue us." He pleaded. Quistis nodded and left for Garden. On the way, she tried the ring on and saw how beautiful it looked on her wedding finger.  
  
"How pretty." she murmured. Quistis was going to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck? Why won't this damn thing come off?" Quistis struggled a bit and then finally she pried the ring off her finger. She held the ring in her right hand and examined it in the sunlight. Her hand began to throb and she looked down to see another silver band with the word Wolf carved into it. "But I bought only one! How is this possible?" She asked herself. She tried to take it off but every time she pulled, her skin shot out with pain. It was like it was forged into her flesh. This is just too strange. At garden she forgot about the weird band that clung to her finger and went onto class.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer was sitting in the cafeteria when Squall came over with his girlfriend, Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Seifer, so we heard tomorrow is your birthday." Rinoa started.  
  
"Yeah, so Happy Birthday." Squall added. Seifer looked at them and smiled, "I can't believe you are even talking to me. After all I have done." Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, it wasn't your fault you were possessed."  
  
"Yeah it is Squall, well thanks anyway." Seifer muttered.  
  
"Is Seifer being nice today?" Rinoa asked in surprise as she and Squall walked off.  
  
"There's a first for everything." Squall answered.  
  
  
  
During the day Fuijin and Raijin greeted Seifer. They gave him the present and he thanked them.  
  
"That was the best present we ever got ya, ya know?" said Raijin.  
  
"Yeah thanks you guys." Seifer answered.  
  
"YOU WELCOME." Fuijin replied.  
  
Seifer told them that he would go to his dorm and put it on his blade, so it wouldn't get lost. He was a bit surprised that his friend's remembered his birthday, and Squall.he didn't forget. But we are still rivals! Are we? Who the hell knows. Seifer then noticed that Quistis Trepe was walking toward him. Great, what did I do now?  
  
"Good afternoon Seifer." The instructor said.  
  
"What did I do now, instructor?" He asked annoyingly.  
  
"Nothing, anyway, happy birthday Seifer." Quistis said. She threw him a box and he caught it. Quistis? A box? You got me a gift? How odd.  
  
"Well don't stare at the box, look inside stupid." Quistis urged. Seifer opened it and saw a silver ring in it. It had some words carved into but, a ring?  
  
"You know, Instructor, I'm not a girl." Seifer began.  
  
"You idiot, this is a men's ring." Quistis snapped. She smiled at the dumb stricken man and laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Seifer said and noticed that she was laughing at him. He stomped off toward his dorm room and shut the door.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Late at night Seifer had a strange dream. Where am I?  
  
Seifer looked around and found himself in Deiling city. Why am I here? Is this a dream? Yet it all looks so real. Then an image appeared in front of him. It was Quistis and his heart was caught off balance. Her hair wasn't pinned up, it was flowing gently around her shoulders and waist. She was naked and he blushed for she stood with him in a crowd of passing people. Why are you here? He asked yet his mouth couldn't utter those words. She smiled at him again and suddenly images began to blur and Quistis began to disappear. Quistis! But she was gone and he was plunged into a world of horror and darkness. Faces started to form and their claws began to reach for him. He screamed and screamed yet no one heard him.  
  
He awoke in his room, covered in cold sweat. He scrambled out of bed and went to take a shower. He put on hot water and stood there as the hot drops of water hit his skin, washing away the sweat. He then noticed that on his left hand, the ring that Quistis gave him was there. He didn't remember putting it on at all. He went to take it off his finger but it was stuck. He put soap and water on it and still no avail.  
  
"What the hell? Why won't this thing come off?" He peered at it closely only to see the carved letters swirl in different colored lights. He shook his head and looked at it again. The swirling colors were gone. He chuckled nervously to himself and walked out of his bathroom. Seifer looked at his clock, it was three in the morning. He fell back onto his bed, but sleep would not come to him. After a half hour he threw on some clothes and snuck out of his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis woke up from a terrible dream and she shuddered. She fell back to sleep only to wake up again a few minutes later. The stars outside shone clearly and the large white moon greeted her with pale light. She smiled and she wanted to go outside. Without thinking she put on her silk robe and walked out of her dorm and out of Garden. The plains grasses were as tall as to her knees and she sat down among them. The insects chirped and it was a bit too warm for her. A flash caught her eye and she looked down at her hand. The throbbing began and Quistis shrieked when she saw her hand covered in fur. The hair was the color of white and gold. She screamed again and she felt the bones in her body begin to twist.  
  
:Do not fight me, you and I are one forever.:  
  
Several minutes later Quistis looked up to see a mutated wolf stand in front of her. His fur was silver with strands of violet and its eyes were icy blue. It growled softly and Quistis looked upon herself. Her body wasn't there! She was a wolf herself!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Seifer walked around until he was outside in a clearing. When he looked upon the moon his head began to spin and hurt. His hand also began to throb with uncontrollable pain. He looked down upon it and saw his hand transforming and the ring began to glow. He clawed at it but his other hand was transformed as well.  
  
:Don't fight me.you will only loose. I am you and you are me.we are one.:  
  
Seifer heard the words clearly and he opened his eyes. He felt short and he wasn't standing on two legs but four. This is all a lie! Werewolves are only a legend, a myth. This can't be happening! Seifer's tender wolf ears picked up a sound of a scream, a woman's scream. His powerful legs gave him unimaginable speed and he came closer to the howls of pain. Seifer skidded to a halt when he saw another like him on all fours. She was remarkable! A werewolf like himself! Her fur a white with gold and her eyes were blue like his.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am.no wait a minute, who are you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I don't know." she answered. They both looked at the moon and suddenly the clouds covered it's light. When they looked at each other there stood two humans, Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"Quistis? What the fuck did you give me! This ring is a curse!" Seifer snapped. He then noticed that they were both nude.  
  
"I didn't know! I have one too you stupid asshole!" Quistis shouted back angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at Garden Quistis and Seifer stayed away from each other. Quistis told herself that morning that it was only a dream nothing more. At the cafeteria, she met up with Rinoa and Selphie. "Hey guys, what's new?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nothing much, Selphie over here was talking about the new party she will be putting up." Rinoa said.  
  
"What are you featuring?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Oh, it's in honor for headmaster Cid and Edea Cramer." Selphie said and went on explaining to her how things were going to be arranged. From across the room Quistis noticed Seifer watching her drinking a cup of coffee. Her instincts went wild and she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Are you listening to me Quisy?" Selphie asked. Rinoa waved her hand in front of their friends face and finally Quistis looked at them.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I was distracted for a moment." She said.  
  
"You don't look so good." Selphie said.  
  
"You look different too." Rinoa added.  
  
"I'm fine. I am just stressed out the exam is coming up and I am up to my ears with my students." Quistis lied.  
  
"Oh. Hey look here come the guys." Rinoa said. The three girls looked up to see Squall, Zell, and Irvine coming over.  
  
"Hello dumplings!" Irvine said.  
  
"Put a sock in it Irvine" Selphie said. Irvine put on a hurtful face, but Selphie ignored it.  
  
"Hey, did you here what happened last night?" Zell yelled out.  
  
"What?" The three girls asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I overheard headmaster Cid and Mistress Edea talking and they said they saw two ancient wolves near Garden." Quistis looked up at Zell and almost ran off but she kept her cool.  
  
"What are ancient wolves doing here?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Several centuries ago there was said to be wolves that were larger then bears and that they hunted in packs. Then they became extinct when we came along." Irvine said.  
  
"Any way, now they say that the two ancients have returned." Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, but what do they want?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Edea said that they are GF's of some kind." Zell answered.  
  
"That's impossible!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Hey cool it baby." Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Quistis?" Zell asked.  
  
"Nothing, but they are just creatures." Quistis said.  
  
"No, they are not my children." A woman said. It was Edea and she came over to them. "They are GF's because their elders formed them into one ring."  
  
"Huh, a ring?" Irvine muttered.  
  
"Yes, I read a book we had in the library. It's a copy of the original but it said that one day a ring would pick out a human and separate and then find another. It's a long tale though." Edea said. Quistis quickly excused herself and left for her room.  
  
Later that night Quistis couldn't sleep. She got dressed and walked outside of her dorm and walked straight to the after curfew meeting. There was no moon and so Quistis relaxed. This was all strange and it couldn't be possible! She put her whole entire weight onto the gray banister and sighed. Seifer? Why him? Why couldn't it have been another? Why did I even buy him that ring!? Look at my consequences.  
  
Quistis then heard someone across the balcony. She looked to find Seifer hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Why are you here Instructor?" Seifer asked angrily.  
  
"I always come here, do you have a problem?" Quistis snapped back.  
  
"Why did you give me that ring?" he asked.  
  
"I meant it as a b-day gift not a curse you moron." She answered.  
  
"Well thanks a lot." Seifer muttered. He then noticed that Quistis was right next to him. Instead of walking away he grabbed her by the waist. He didn't know what he was doing it was like he was possessed.  
  
"Seifer." Quistis said but her protest vanished when he kissed her passionately. She never felt this much power from him and she accepted. They kissed for several minutes and then she felt Seifer coax her to the soft and mossy ground. He slid her robe off and she in turn unbuckled his pants. He kissed her all over and teased her tremendously. She pulled him by the shirt and kissed him hard, her tongue exploring his. They hugged together and she felt him enter her softly. It was painful at first but he was gentle. He picked up his pace and the pain became pleasure beyond words. This was what she wanted and she followed along with him. She nibbled at his ear and kissed his neck, while he massaged her waist and breasts. Then it was her turn and she moaned with every push. Then they fell down together breathing hard. They were both covered in sweat and they slept with his arms around her. Their silver rings glowed and then died off.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa pounded at Quistis door , but no answer. Rinoa was worried about Quistis, she hadn't come out of her room in the last week. She took out a pin and managed to unlock the dorm room. It was empty. Rinoa checked the bathroom and saw a few boxes on the ground. She picked one up and read, Pregnancy Kit. Rinoa dropped the box when she looked on the bathroom counter. One of the testers lay there and she saw a plus on it. Quistis? She's pregnant? How? Who?  
  
"Quistis? Where are you?" but no answer came. She searched around the room and her friend's bed was messed up and torn in several places. Her window was opened and cracked in the corner. Quistis was gone yet how did she manage to get out by window? Searches were told to patrol the whole entire continent of Balamb. Yet there were no traces found of their beloved instructor who appeared to be missing. Seifer on the other hand didn't seem to care about Quistis, but in his heart he knew why she fled and he knew that they were meant to be.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Quistis ran off and lived her life with her baby girl in Esther. Dr. Odine secretly taught her how to control the wild ring. She knew that she should have stayed and told Seifer but didn't have the heart to. A year later she wrote to headmaster Cid, that she would one day come back, but right now she had to take care of her daughter, Gwena. Seifer married Fuijin and she gave him the idea of buying the Balamb hotel and adding a pub to it. Fuijin became pregnant and gave birth to a son.  
  
Seifer stood outside in the waiting room. Fuijin was in there for already more than five hours. After pacing the tile floor he heard a baby crying in the other room. Without thinking, he came in to see a nurse holding his newborn baby. He looked at his wife to see her eye closed, she was resting. He walked over and held his son. His son!  
  
"Drakan Almasy. Fuijin! Look at our son." Seifer said with joy. He had never felt so much love for such a small and priceless thing. He used to hate children, but now the feeling was gone. He came over and sat on the bed, he looked at Fuijin and noticed that she was a bit too pale.  
  
"Fuijin? FUIJIN!" Seifer cried out, but she didn't stir. A couple doctors came in a hurry, pushing the fear-stricken Seifer away. The baby began to cry and he watched as they tried to save his wife.  
  
Seifer cried for the first time, Fuijin was gone. The doctors told him that it was due to heart complications and that her heart couldn't endure the birthing. And so our story goes onto Final fantasy 8 Continues.  
  
  
  
* Very heartbreaking, though I think I went a bit overboard with the rings. Me and my imagination! ^-^ I hope you know understand the relationship between Seifer, Quistis, Gwena, and Dark Blade. This is their hidden chapter. By the way, what do you think of this story? Please write a review and please don't flame me! * 


	2. Quistis's Hidden Chapter

* Ok, this is a hidden chapter of Seifer's life. It is connected to the story, "Final Fantasy 8 Continues." There may be one scene in here that is a lemon close to the end, so please mature audiences only! ^-^ *  
  
  
  
A Hidden Secret  
  
  
  
Seifer Almasy sat at a dock fishing away the minutes that flew by. Squall won…his gang defeated Sorceress Ultimecia. Seifer knew that he chose the wrong path and yet Headmaster Cid wanted him to return to Garden. Seifer knew it was Edea's doing. She wanted all her children around her… She was like a mother to him… He snapped out of his trance and looked at Raijin who was kicked into the water again by Fujin.  
  
"Now what did you do that for, Fuj?" Raijin growled out angrily. "Did you ever think that there might be some sharks in here, ya know?"  
  
Seifer smiled and noticed Fujin watching him. She was beautiful but not for him. His posse had followed him everywhere, even when he betrayed Balamb Garden for his sorceress.  
  
"GARDEN." Fujin said. They waited for Raijin to get his ass out of the water and left for Garden.  
  
When they arrived at Garden, many people still hated him and only a few had forgiven him. He then remembered that his twentieth birthday was approaching. He sighed and went into his dormitory room.  
  
He woke up in the early morning hours and got dressed. He wondered if any woman would ever love him after all he had done. Life was hard and unfair, that was the price for dreaming. He walked down the dormitory corridor, accompanied only by his thoughts.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis awoke to her annoying alarm clock. Her blonde hair was loose and out of place. As usual she was groggy and mad for waking up this early. Whoever made these damn rules is gonna pay! She slipped out of her soft warm bed and slowly walked over to her bathroom. The tiled floor was cold and she jumped as the icy felling swept through her body. After a quick shower, she walked over to her miniature kitchen. As an instructor she had a large dorm. She sleepily sat by the counter waiting for her cup of coffee to boil. She looked up at her calendar and noticed a red circle around July 14.  
  
"July 14…Seifer Almasy's birthday." She read out quietly. His b-day? Lucky 20 and yet should I get him a gift? He was my former enemy and I did grow up with him at the orphanage. At least I can be kind and get him something…  
  
Quistis looked at the clock and saw that she had only and hour before her class started. That would be enough time to go shopping for a birthday gift.  
  
When Quistis arrived in Balamb town, she went straight for the Weapon's shop. She saw Zell speaking with the owner.  
  
"…Zell, I want you to take over the shop. It's yours." The old man said.  
  
"Are you sure Mr. Femora?" Zell asked. His excitement began to light up his blue eyes. Quistis giggled and went to look around. She then noticed Fuijin and Raijin enter the shop. Great! I hope they aren't here to start trouble. Quistis thought to herself. To her surprise they were observing a few items. Quistis noticed a special sheath cover for gun blades. It was leather black with a weird silver etching on it. Yet when she walked over, Raijin snatched it.  
  
"This will be a great birthday present for Seifer, ya know?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Fuijin replied. Quistis sighed and looked around some more, yet she found nothing interesting. After saying bye to Zell and the former shop owner she left. When she passed the Item shop, a shiny light caught her eye. She walked over and saw a silver ring with words carved on the outside. They seemed to spell Wolf. Quistis rung the bell and waited impatiently for the clerk. A young girl came down the stairs. She was dressed sloppily and she looked so familiar.  
  
"May I help you…Quistis Trepe! What are you doing here instructor?!" she asked in shock. Quistis now knew who she was, a young girl from one of her classes.  
  
"I was gonna ask the same thing about you. Mauve, why are you here and not at Garden?" Quistis asked. The instructor crossed her arms and waited for the girl to answer.  
  
"Well, I came to see my parents…" Mauve started.  
  
"Hey Mauve? Have you seen my pants anywhere?" a male voice asked. Quistis looked at the now blushing girl and Mauve held her finger up. "One moment please." She said and ran upstairs.  
  
While Quisy waited, she noticed that the ring cost ten thousand gil! Well I'm going to have a little bargain with her. Then Mauve came down again with a boy trailing behind her. He was tall and had broad shoulders. His light brown eyes matched his light tan. His hair was a dark brown and it was still unkempt.  
  
"May I help you?" he asked, "I own this store here and is there anything that you would like to see?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, that silver ring over there." Quistis said.  
  
"But Miss, that costs a lot of gil. Maybe something else?" he asked.  
  
"No, that ring is all I want to buy from you. Now the price may be high and though you did have one of my students here and not at Garden, maybe we can negotiate." Quistis said. The young man looked at Mauve and sighed, "Very well, but you do know that it's blackmail. Five thousand, no more no less."  
  
"Done." Quistis replied. The clerk took the tag off the ring and handed it over to the instructor.  
  
"Oh and Miss, this is an item shop and we hold strange things here, so if something happens, please don't sue us." He pleaded. Quistis nodded and left for Garden. On the way, she tried the ring on and saw how beautiful it looked on her wedding finger.  
  
"How pretty…" she murmured. Quistis was going to take it off, but it wouldn't budge. "What the fuck? Why won't this damn thing come off?" Quistis struggled a bit and then finally she pried the ring off her finger. She held the ring in her right hand and examined it in the sunlight. Her hand began to throb and she looked down to see another silver band with the word Wolf carved into it. "But I bought only one! How is this possible?" She asked herself. She tried to take it off but every time she pulled, her skin shot out with pain. It was like it was forged into her flesh. This is just too strange… At garden she forgot about the weird band that clung to her finger and went onto class.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer was sitting in the cafeteria when Squall came over with his girlfriend, Rinoa.  
  
"Hey Seifer, so we heard tomorrow is your birthday." Rinoa started.  
  
"Yeah, so Happy Birthday." Squall added. Seifer looked at them and smiled, "I can't believe you are even talking to me. After all I have done." Seifer said.  
  
"Seifer, it wasn't your fault you were possessed."  
  
"Yeah it is Squall, well thanks anyway." Seifer muttered.  
  
"Is Seifer being nice today?" Rinoa asked in surprise as she and Squall walked off.  
  
"There's a first for everything." Squall answered.  
  
  
  
During the day Fuijin and Raijin greeted Seifer. They gave him the present and he thanked them.  
  
"That was the best present we ever got ya, ya know?" said Raijin.  
  
"Yeah thanks you guys." Seifer answered.  
  
"YOU WELCOME." Fuijin replied.  
  
Seifer told them that he would go to his dorm and put it on his blade, so it wouldn't get lost. He was a bit surprised that his friend's remembered his birthday, and Squall…he didn't forget. But we are still rivals! Are we? Who the hell knows… Seifer then noticed that Quistis Trepe was walking toward him. Great, what did I do now?  
  
"Good afternoon Seifer." The instructor said.  
  
"What did I do now, instructor?" He asked annoyingly.  
  
"Nothing, anyway, happy birthday Seifer." Quistis said. She threw him a box and he caught it. Quistis? A box? You got me a gift? How odd…  
  
"Well don't stare at the box, look inside stupid." Quistis urged. Seifer opened it and saw a silver ring in it. It had some words carved into but, a ring?  
  
"You know, Instructor, I'm not a girl." Seifer began.  
  
"You idiot, this is a men's ring." Quistis snapped. She smiled at the dumb stricken man and laughed.  
  
"Thanks." Seifer said and noticed that she was laughing at him. He stomped off toward his dorm room and shut the door.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Late at night Seifer had a strange dream… Where am I?  
  
Seifer looked around and found himself in Deiling city. Why am I here? Is this a dream? Yet it all looks so real… Then an image appeared in front of him. It was Quistis and his heart was caught off balance. Her hair wasn't pinned up, it was flowing gently around her shoulders and waist. She was naked and he blushed for she stood with him in a crowd of passing people. Why are you here? He asked yet his mouth couldn't utter those words. She smiled at him again and suddenly images began to blur and Quistis began to disappear. Quistis! But she was gone and he was plunged into a world of horror and darkness. Faces started to form and their claws began to reach for him. He screamed and screamed yet no one heard him…  
  
He awoke in his room, covered in cold sweat. He scrambled out of bed and went to take a shower. He put on hot water and stood there as the hot drops of water hit his skin, washing away the sweat. He then noticed that on his left hand, the ring that Quistis gave him was there. He didn't remember putting it on at all. He went to take it off his finger but it was stuck. He put soap and water on it and still no avail.  
  
"What the hell? Why won't this thing come off?" He peered at it closely only to see the carved letters swirl in different colored lights. He shook his head and looked at it again. The swirling colors were gone. He chuckled nervously to himself and walked out of his bathroom. Seifer looked at his clock, it was three in the morning. He fell back onto his bed, but sleep would not come to him. After a half hour he threw on some clothes and snuck out of his room.  
  
* * *  
  
Quistis woke up from a terrible dream and she shuddered. She fell back to sleep only to wake up again a few minutes later. The stars outside shone clearly and the large white moon greeted her with pale light. She smiled and she wanted to go outside. Without thinking she put on her silk robe and walked out of her dorm and out of Garden. The plains grasses were as tall as to her knees and she sat down among them. The insects chirped and it was a bit too warm for her. A flash caught her eye and she looked down at her hand. The throbbing began and Quistis shrieked when she saw her hand covered in fur. The hair was the color of white and gold. She screamed again and she felt the bones in her body begin to twist.  
  
:Do not fight me, you and I are one forever.:  
  
Several minutes later Quistis looked up to see a mutated wolf stand in front of her. His fur was silver with strands of violet and its eyes were icy blue. It growled softly and Quistis looked upon herself. Her body wasn't there! She was a wolf herself!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Seifer walked around until he was outside in a clearing. When he looked upon the moon his head began to spin and hurt. His hand also began to throb with uncontrollable pain. He looked down upon it and saw his hand transforming and the ring began to glow. He clawed at it but his other hand was transformed as well.  
  
:Don't fight me…you will only loose. I am you and you are me…we are one.:  
  
Seifer heard the words clearly and he opened his eyes. He felt short and he wasn't standing on two legs but four. This is all a lie! Werewolves are only a legend, a myth… This can't be happening! Seifer's tender wolf ears picked up a sound of a scream, a woman's scream… His powerful legs gave him unimaginable speed and he came closer to the howls of pain. Seifer skidded to a halt when he saw another like him on all fours. She was remarkable! A werewolf like himself! Her fur a white with gold and her eyes were blue like his.  
  
"Who are you?" she asked.  
  
"I am…no wait a minute, who are you?" Seifer asked.  
  
"I don't know…" she answered. They both looked at the moon and suddenly the clouds covered it's light. When they looked at each other there stood two humans, Seifer and Quistis.  
  
"Quistis? What the fuck did you give me! This ring is a curse!" Seifer snapped. He then noticed that they were both nude.  
  
"I didn't know! I have one too you stupid asshole!" Quistis shouted back angrily.  
  
* * *  
  
The next day at Garden Quistis and Seifer stayed away from each other. Quistis told herself that morning that it was only a dream nothing more. At the cafeteria, she met up with Rinoa and Selphie. "Hey guys, what's new?" Quistis asked.  
  
"Nothing much, Selphie over here was talking about the new party she will be putting up." Rinoa said.  
  
"What are you featuring?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Oh, it's in honor for headmaster Cid and Edea Cramer." Selphie said and went on explaining to her how things were going to be arranged. From across the room Quistis noticed Seifer watching her drinking a cup of coffee. Her instincts went wild and she couldn't take her eyes off him.  
  
"Are you listening to me Quisy?" Selphie asked. Rinoa waved her hand in front of their friends face and finally Quistis looked at them.  
  
"I'm sorry guys, I was distracted for a moment." She said.  
  
"You don't look so good." Selphie said.  
  
"You look different too." Rinoa added.  
  
"I'm fine. I am just stressed out the exam is coming up and I am up to my ears with my students." Quistis lied.  
  
"Oh. Hey look here come the guys." Rinoa said. The three girls looked up to see Squall, Zell, and Irvine coming over.  
  
"Hello dumplings!" Irvine said.  
  
"Put a sock in it Irvine" Selphie said. Irvine put on a hurtful face, but Selphie ignored it.  
  
"Hey, did you here what happened last night?" Zell yelled out.  
  
"What?" The three girls asked in unison.  
  
"Well, I overheard headmaster Cid and Mistress Edea talking and they said they saw two ancient wolves near Garden." Quistis looked up at Zell and almost ran off but she kept her cool.  
  
"What are ancient wolves doing here?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Several centuries ago there was said to be wolves that were larger then bears and that they hunted in packs. Then they became extinct when we came along." Irvine said.  
  
"Any way, now they say that the two ancients have returned." Squall said.  
  
"Yeah, but what do they want?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Edea said that they are GF's of some kind." Zell answered.  
  
"That's impossible!" Quistis shouted.  
  
"Hey cool it baby." Irvine said.  
  
"Yeah, what's wrong Quistis?" Zell asked.  
  
"Nothing, but they are just creatures." Quistis said.  
  
"No, they are not my children." A woman said. It was Edea and she came over to them. "They are GF's because their elders formed them into one ring."  
  
"Huh, a ring?" Irvine muttered.  
  
"Yes, I read a book we had in the library. It's a copy of the original but it said that one day a ring would pick out a human and separate and then find another. It's a long tale though." Edea said. Quistis quickly excused herself and left for her room.  
  
Later that night Quistis couldn't sleep. She got dressed and walked outside of her dorm and walked straight to the after curfew meeting. There was no moon and so Quistis relaxed. This was all strange and it couldn't be possible! She put her whole entire weight onto the gray banister and sighed. Seifer? Why him? Why couldn't it have been another? Why did I even buy him that ring!? Look at my consequences…  
  
Quistis then heard someone across the balcony. She looked to find Seifer hidden in the shadows.  
  
"Why are you here Instructor?" Seifer asked angrily.  
  
"I always come here, do you have a problem?" Quistis snapped back.  
  
"Why did you give me that ring?" he asked.  
  
"I meant it as a b-day gift not a curse you moron." She answered.  
  
"Well thanks a lot." Seifer muttered. He then noticed that Quistis was right next to him. Instead of walking away he grabbed her by the waist. He didn't know what he was doing it was like he was possessed.  
  
"Seifer…" Quistis said but her protest vanished when he kissed her passionately. She never felt this much power from him and she accepted. They kissed for several minutes and then she felt Seifer coax her to the soft and mossy ground. He slid her robe off and she in turn unbuckled his pants. He kissed her all over and teased her tremendously. She pulled him by the shirt and kissed him hard, her tongue exploring his. They hugged together and she felt him enter her softly. It was painful at first but he was gentle. He picked up his pace and the pain became pleasure beyond words. This was what she wanted and she followed along with him. She nibbled at his ear and kissed his neck, while he massaged her waist and breasts. Then it was her turn and she moaned with every push. Then they fell down together breathing hard. They were both covered in sweat and they slept with his arms around her. Their silver rings glowed and then died off.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Rinoa pounded at Quistis door , but no answer. Rinoa was worried about Quistis, she hadn't come out of her room in the last week. She took out a pin and managed to unlock the dorm room. It was empty. Rinoa checked the bathroom and saw a few boxes on the ground. She picked one up and read, Pregnancy Kit. Rinoa dropped the box when she looked on the bathroom counter. One of the testers lay there and she saw a plus on it. Quistis? She's pregnant? How? Who?  
  
"Quistis? Where are you?" but no answer came. She searched around the room and her friend's bed was messed up and torn in several places. Her window was opened and cracked in the corner. Quistis was gone yet how did she manage to get out by window? Searches were told to patrol the whole entire continent of Balamb. Yet there were no traces found of their beloved instructor who appeared to be missing. Seifer on the other hand didn't seem to care about Quistis, but in his heart he knew why she fled and he knew that they were meant to be.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Epilogue  
  
  
  
Quistis ran off and lived her life with her baby girl in Esther. Dr. Odine secretly taught her how to control the wild ring. She knew that she should have stayed and told Seifer but didn't have the heart to. A year later she wrote to headmaster Cid, that she would one day come back, but right now she had to take care of her daughter, Gwena. Seifer married Fuijin and she gave him the idea of buying the Balamb hotel and adding a pub to it. Fuijin became pregnant and gave birth to a son…  
  
Seifer stood outside in the waiting room. Fuijin was in there for already more than five hours. After pacing the tile floor he heard a baby crying in the other room. Without thinking, he came in to see a nurse holding his newborn baby. He looked at his wife to see her eye closed, she was resting… He walked over and held his son. His son!  
  
"Drakan Almasy… Fuijin! Look at our son." Seifer said with joy. He had never felt so much love for such a small and priceless thing. He used to hate children, but now the feeling was gone. He came over and sat on the bed, he looked at Fuijin and noticed that she was a bit too pale.  
  
"Fuijin? FUIJIN!" Seifer cried out, but she didn't stir. A couple doctors came in a hurry, pushing the fear-stricken Seifer away. The baby began to cry and he watched as they tried to save his wife.  
  
Seifer cried for the first time, Fuijin was gone. The doctors told him that it was due to heart complications and that her heart couldn't endure the birthing. And so our story goes onto Final fantasy 8 Continues…  
  
  
  
* Very heartbreaking, though I think I went a bit overboard with the rings… Me and my imagination! ^-^ I hope you know understand the relationship between Seifer, Quistis, Gwena, and Dark Blade. This is their hidden chapter… By the way, what do you think of this story? Please write a review and please don't flame me! * 


	3. Fuijin's Hidden Chapter

* Fujin's Beginning and ending… This will be the last chapter of the Hidden Secrets before you people head off to Final Fantasy 8 Continues. ^-^*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Chapter 3  
  
1.1 The Beginning of the End  
  
  
  
  
  
A woman stood watching the sunset beyond the oceans deep blue horizon. The salty breeze caressed her sad face with light fingers. Her silver gray hair flowed gently behind her as her eyes contained a gloss to them. She was near tears, for the man she truly and deeply loved, had disappeared. With a sigh she turned her back to the ocean and made her way back to Balamb Garden.  
  
"Hey Fuijin! Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you, ya know?" Raijin said as he caught up with her.  
  
"I was at the docks." Fuijin answered. She had long forgone talking the way she used to and now she was happy simply being a normal woman then some highly trained general.  
  
"Oh. You all right Fuijin?" her companion asked.  
  
"I'm fine, just a little tired." She replied. He nodded and they both walked back to Garden in silence.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
A pair of blue sparkling eyes watched the woman leave with her friend. She looked sad, it thought. Without any noise it vanished back into the forest depths.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Fuijin entered her dorm that she shared with Raijin and went straight to the bathroom. The day had been hot and dry, so a nice cool shower was all she needed.  
  
She turned the faucet on and pulled a metal pin. The shower nozzle spurted to life and nice cool drops of water began to cascade down upon her body. While standing there she thought about the events that had happened over the past month. The former instructor, Quistis Trepe had disappeared and Seifer had gone into total denial. There was a rumor going around that the reason Quistis ran off was because she was with Seifer's child. Fuijin shook her head and squeezed her eyes shut from the tears that were dammed up behind her will. Sooner or later she would break down no matter how stubborn she was… Seifer…why did you have to leave? Where am I without you to guide me? Nowhere, that's where.  
  
There came a knocking at the door and she heard her comrades voice, "Fuijin, hurry up! I need to use the bathroom!!!" he begged. Fuijin couldn't help but smile, wondering what would happen if she had him wait, then she got her answer.  
  
"I'll piss in the damn petunia plants if you don't hurry it up!" he threatened. Fuijin snapped her head up and shouted, "You wouldn't dare!" Seifer gave those flowers to her on her birthday and she absolutely cherished them telling everyone that if one leaf or stem were broken they would pay for it.  
  
"Just watch me!" Raijin answered.  
  
"All right! Give me a minute you ass!" Fuijin shouted to him. He would regret the day he was born… She turned the water off and pulled a towel off the marble counter. Her hair was soaked wet and ripping but she wasn't about to risk her plants from getting watered by the wrong type of liquid. Fuijin quickly wrapped the fuzzy towel around her slim body and opened the door…  
  
"Seifer!" Fuijin exclaimed; her towel dropped and both men got a little sneak peek. Fuijin quickly grabbed for the towel and ran back inside the bathroom. Her face was all red and furious with embarrassment.  
  
"Damn you both to the nine hells!" Fuijin swore back. She could hear them laughing non stop and her face grew to a darker shade of red. She locked the door and dried herself off until not one drop of water clung to her tan skin. It was about twenty minutes later when she was ready to step outside the bathroom. She hoped that they left the dorm so she would be spared the humiliation.  
  
Fuijin looked up to face the mirror and examined her looks. She hardly ever looked at the mirror without her eye patch. Her hair had grown shoulder length and her eyes were still the pale blue they used to be. Her left eye though had a very nasty visible scar and she was lucky that she hadn't lost her sight there. She had the eye patch only to cover the scar and it gave her a menacing pirate look. Memories came rushing back when she was fourteen years old; she was playing with Raijin in the nearby Balamb forests and they had come upon a monster known to them as the blue stinger. Raijin yelled for her to duck but she was a fraction of a second too late. The monster scraped its stinger across her left eye. Since they had no weapons, Raijin tried to fend the creature off with his fists, but he was knocked out cold. It was Seifer who had come to their rescue. He struck the monster constantly with his Hyperion until it dispersed into nothing. Seifer had grabbed her and Raijin and they slowly had limped back to Balamb. That was when she had fallen in love with him; if it wasn't for him she wouldn't have been alive… they were from then on a group…a posse as he called it. Even when he had betrayed Garden, she swore to follow and support him.  
  
She slowly sighed and opened the white washed bathroom door. She desperately hoped that the two mongrels weren't there, yet when she opened them there sat Raijin and Seifer watching her silently.  
  
"Ah! And I thought you would give us another peek a boo." Seifer taunted.  
  
"Yeah, I agree. That was some show there, Fuijin." Raijin mimicked. Fuijin crossed her arms and tapped her foot.  
  
"Shut up Raijin." She commanded icily. She then turned her eyes upon Seifer, "When did you come back?"  
  
"Today, I was talking with Headmaster Cid a bit, well a long time. We were talking about some certain things." Seifer explained. He leaned back against the sofa, his blonde hair was fluffy due to no gel and he almost looked like Zell for a second.  
  
"Oh." She said quietly. She turned her back on them and walked into the kitchen hoping they wouldn't mention her little peek show she had accidentally thrown them. Seifer came over and sat onto the stools nearby.  
  
"Sorry Fuijin for that little prank back there." He said. Fuijin didn't answer or even look at him while she was making a sandwich. Seifer scratched the back of his neck and squinted.  
  
"That sandwich looks good." Seifer began. Suddenly Fuijin threw the sandwich toward him and he caught it awkwardly. The lettuce fell off from the side and he yelped as the mayo fell onto his black pants. He looked up at Fuijin and said, "Um…what about you?"  
  
"Don't you see that I'm making myself another one?" she said.  
  
"Oh O.k."  
  
"Hey listen you two, I have to meet Xu. I promised that I wouldn't be late for our appointment, ya know?" Raijin announced. Seifer smiled and nodded and Fuijin sighed. He then left quickly and all who were left were Fuijin and Seifer…  
  
Shit, I'm alone with Seifer! Me, Fuijin Delano is alone with Seifer Almasy! She wanted to jump with joy but she kept her cool. So many questions flooded her mind, but Seifer began to speak.  
  
"So Fuijin, how have you been?"  
  
"I was fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes! Why does everyone keep asking me?!" Fuijin yelled back slamming the butter knife down upon the table. Her hand was shaking and she counted to ten.  
  
"The reason is because…Raijin said something was up with you." He said quietly. He chose his words carefully waiting patiently for his friend's reply.  
  
"I'm fine, Almasy." She said firmly. Seifer stood up and yelled, "Well it's not! I see it in your eyes!"  
  
"Why are you asking me all of a sudden? I thought you were all thick headed about Trepe!"  
  
"I am…I was…but she's gone. She chose her own path." He said calmly.  
  
"So what are you going to do now?" Fuijin asked as she twirled around to face him. Seifer's heart skipped a beat for some reason and her turn around was like slow motion in a movie clip.  
  
"I was going to ask the same about you…" he blurted out.  
  
"What?" Fuijin asked. Seifer just new for some reason that this beautiful woman in front of him was going to be his mate. Mate? Now where did that word come from?  
  
: Me. Like I have said before. I am you and you are I. We are kindred and now for the sake of the planet tell her that you love her and ask her to bind with you. It will be only temporary. :  
  
His mind asked again but the voice was gone and the ring on his finger throbbed with warmth. He didn't know what to say…he fell to his knees and blurted three little words out that shocked Fuijin straight out of her skin.  
  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. Fuijin was frozen as an ice cube. Her tongue would not obey her mind.  
  
"Uh…um…I don't know what to say…"  
  
"Say yes." Seifer whispered.  
  
"Um…yes…" she wasn't able to finish, because Seifer had jumped up and kissed her passionately. She stood there dazed and then she softly kissed him back. This is all a dream… this must be!  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Over the next several weeks, Garden already knew about the upcoming wedding. Seifer had bought Fuijin a diamond ring and flowers. She was the happiest woman on the planet at that moment. Yet she felt a foreboding of death looming just over the imaginary hill behind her. She always dismissed that and enjoyed her life now. Rinoa and Selphie had proposed to help her pick out a wedding dress and a few days later they had found a gorgeous white and slim wedding gown. Fuijin had no jewels or pearls on the dress. She disliked embroidery and she just wanted a glittering white silver gown to dazzle only her Seifer. Raijin had become best man and Fuijin had Xu as her Maid of Honor. Squall and his fiancé, Rinoa and the whole entire gang arrived and practically all of Garden was attending the wedding. It was located outside of Balamb garden near the entrance and the day was warm with birds singing their hearts out. Fuijin thought that it was all too perfect and it got her very suspicious for some reason.  
  
The day soon arrived when the wedding was less then an hour away. Seifer was pacing the already squashed grass and he constantly looked at his watch. He leaned against the car and sighed. There was a knock on the car and he saw Squall standing there.  
  
"Well if it isn't puberty boy. Has the great commander come to reprimand me not to mess things up, it is my wedding though." Seifer taunted.  
  
"Shut up Seifer. I came here to tell you congratulations." Squall said.  
  
"Oh. Well thanks I'm nervous as a wild chocobo." Seifer said.  
  
"Don't worry. You will do fine, I promise." Squall said and was about to turn around before Seifer stopped him.  
  
"Hey um Squall?" he began.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks for coming; another thing, Fuijin and I plan to move into Balamb Town. We want to live there for a while." He explained.  
  
"But then you won't become a SeeD." Squall said.  
  
"I know, but for that woman, gaining my SeeD badge isn't worth it. I love her and that's all that matters to me." Seifer explained. Squall nodded and smiled, "Good luck man. Let's get going." Seifer nodded and both grown men walked out from behind the car towards the alter.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The organ music began to play and Seifer straightened himself and looked the other way where Fuijin was walking slowly down the aisle. His eyes were glazed with moisture as he saw Fuijin dressed all in white and all smiles looking at him. He felt like this had to happen and then suddenly his vision blurred and now where Fuijin stood there was Quistis… just as quickly the image shifted back to Fuijin. He hook his head a little to clear his vision and he turned toward the white robed priest. It only took several minutes before the good part was coming up.  
  
"Do you Seifer Blade Almasy take Fuijin Ella Delano as your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health till death doth you part?" the priest asked.  
  
"I do."  
  
"And do you Fuijin Ella Delano, take Seifer to be your lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health till death doth you part?"  
  
Fuijin got a swirl of nausea when the priest finished the last part. Till death parts us? The foreboding seemed endless but she ignored it and smiled up into the crystal blue eyes of her love.  
  
"I do." She said firmly and smiled even more when her loves eyes lightened up.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." He announced. Fuijin turned toward Seifer and he leaned down to her brushing his lips firmly onto her soft ones. The crowd behind them cheered and applauded and Seifer and Fuijin Almasy stepped down off the alter. Fuijin felt a little bit dizzy as if another larger burden had fallen upon her shoulders.  
  
The party was very eventful and when it came for Fuijin to throw the bouquet, several single girls came piling in. Rinoa who was already engaged to Squall laughed her ass off when she saw Selphie and Zell's girlfriend Amy shoving each other constantly. Yet when the bouquet flew Selphie was tripped over by Amy who in return toppled over her own feet. The flowers landed straight onto Xu's lap where she was just having a conversation with Raijin. When she looked down upon what lay there she blushed when she looked back at Raijin and let's say something special flickered between those two.  
  
On that night Seifer enjoyed the company of his wife who lay in their honeymoon suite. Seifer slipped into bed and began his journey to discover all of Fuijin's secrets and hidden treasures…  
  
A year had passed and Seifer stood looking at the ocean's surface. He thought of only one person… Quistis. He was notified a month back that Quistis lived in Esther with her baby daughter Gwena. He had thought day and night, could Gwena be his daughter? Edea had confirmed to him that indeed it was. When he proposed to go visit Esther and his daughter Edea had stopped him telling him that Quistis did not want to see Seifer anywhere near. He left home that day with a dark black cloud that hung over him labeled guilt. Just as he was about to walk back home he noticed small but firm hands hug his waist. He turned to see Fuijin standing there admiring the same view.  
  
"What's wrong Seifer?" she asked quietly, "You've been brooding all day for the past month."  
  
"I'm fine, I was just wondering about a few things, like you." He lied. Fuijin smiled and he returned it. He noticed how Fuijin had changed over the past seven months. Her silver blue hair had grown to a waist length and her tummy had grown. She was with his child and he was a very happy man when he found out about the pregnancy. Yet he also noticed that her skin had paled tremendously and she sometimes clutched her chest when she overworked herself. He had seen many times the pain that had flashed through her eyes. They had gone to the doctor about it but he predicted that she was having stomach pains and that she might have to deliver maybe two weeks or three early. Though they never considered the fact that it was her heart that was failing.  
  
As they turned around they saw the "for sale sign" printed on Blamb's inn window.  
  
"Seifer, how about we buy that inn and add a pub to it. We could make lots of money if you think about it." Fuijin suggested.  
  
"What a wonderful idea. Let's go ask how much the owner is willing to sell it for." Seifer answered. He knew the price would be great but he would have taken a mountain down for her. Later that day it was settled and the Almasy's had bought the inn. With the help of several students and SeeD's from Garden, they were able to build a pub inside.  
  
Another week later, Fuijin had a dream. She dreamt of a white paradise and shining lights. They called to her and she wished gladly to go but she dared not. She told the voices that she would have to take her love with her so he could see what she saw now. She had awoken in the middle of the night to hear Seifer's deep and peaceful breath inhaling and exhaling. She smiled, yet when she turned to kiss him her stomach cried with pain. She in returned shrieked and clutched her throbbing belly. Seifer awoke instantly to her scream and he helped her out of bed. He drove her to the hospital late at night as quick as he could, telling her that she should breathe deeply and rhythmically.  
  
"Shut the Fuck up and drive faster!" she growled between clenched teeth. Seifer looked at her again and picked up his speed.  
  
They had arrived at the hospital in five minutes flat and he helped his wife get out of the car. A nurse saw them and shouted for a doctor and some more help. They sat Fuijin down into a wheel chair and she looked up at Seifer worried as she felt her burden get heavier. Her hands began to shake slowly at first as they wheeled her to the delivery room. Some things wrong…  
  
: No my angel nothing is wrong just relax and we will await you.:  
  
Wait what are you talking about?! Then it hit her as she was giving the final push, her heart thumped once and she pushed her newborn out only to look upon him with a smile and close her eyes to death. She heard her name being called over and over again and the cry of her baby wailing for the warmth of its mother, but she had no strength left but to smile weakly as her life force was swept away with her soul…  
  
  
  
  
  
Seifer had named his son, Dra' kan Blade Almasy that day. He had cried for the first time in his life. The doctor's explained to him that the pain she had felt earlier was the pain from her heart that was weakening with each passing day. He blamed himself and he tried to commit suicide. The doctor's had to sustain him and give him drugs so that he could calm down. Several days later he left with his son back home to the lonely pub and inn. He watched his son grow and at the age of ten her sent him off to Garden so he could train to become a SeeD. He still loved Fuijin but his heart was still stolen and held by Quistis whom he would meet in another decade.  
  
  
  
  
  
* Very sad………*Sniffs* A better chapter then Quistis POV but hey one day ur inspired the next your not! ^-^ Now if your interested to read more, just head onto Final Fantasy 8 Continues! * 


End file.
